I'd never hurt you
by jessib91
Summary: Isabella Sommers-Gilbert was brought up with Elena and Jeremy. She is the daughter of Jenna. This is a story of how she fits into Mystic Falls and how falling for the enemy can sometimes be a good thing. Eventual Klaus/OC
1. Chapter 1

Journal Entry

It's been four months since my Aunt and Uncle passed away. The pain is still very raw. I hadn't just lost my Aunt and Uncle. Miranda and Grayson Gilbert were more than that. They were my Mom and Dad. I still feel bad that I never called them that, they did everything they could to make sure I had the best life possible. But having known for as long as I can remember that Miranda's sister Jenna was in fact my real Mom, I could never call anyone else Mom. After the accident my Mom moved back to Mystic Falls to take care of us all. I was glad to have her so close to me. Losing Miranda and Grayson had left a massive hole. But at least we had my Mom here to try to fill it. She struggled at first. Not quite knowing how to be a proper Mom. Jenna and I are more like sisters. With only 15 years between us (she had me young, and Aunt Miranda and Uncle Grayson offered to bring me up as their own so that she could finish school and further her education). At first I hated Mom for giving me up, but now I understand why she did. She could never have given me the life Miranda and Grayson did. What she did was selfless. In fact it was her that told me to write a journal. That way I can get my feelings out. This is my first entry so I'm just going to see how it goes. Today is our first day back at school. I really didn't want to go back. I didn't want anyone's pitiful looks. Elena, Jeremy and I would just have to deal I guess. But we wouldn't do it alone we'd do it together.

Issy Sommers-Gilbert

I shut my journal and made my way downstairs to the kitchen. Mom was busy making Elena toast so I grabbed some lucky charms out of the cupboard for myself before sitting down to eat them.

"Issy, Bonnie is picking me up in 5, wanna ride with us?" Elena asked.

"If that's ok layna"

"We need to face this together Iss. I don't want their pity."

"I know what you mean, I don't think I can do it alone Layna, where is Jeremy?" I asked.

"He left half an hour ago, said something about meeting Vicky before school. We'll find him at school. We're going to stick together little sis. I just need to get my cell. Be ready for me getting back."

I nodded before getting up and running for my bag. I heard Bonnies horn, before running back and kissing Mom quickly on the cheek.

"Bye Mom, don't get too bored."

"Have a good day Isabella."

"I will Mom." I replied hurrying towards the door. Elena came running down the stairs.

"Bye Aunt Jenna."

"Have a good day at school Elena. I love you both."

"Love you too" We replied at the same time smiling at each other before we climbed into Bonnie's car. As we drove along I stared out the window in a daydream. I heard little bits of Bonnie and Elena's conversation. Mainly something about her grams saying she was a witch, but I wasn't really paying attention.

We got to school and got all the looks out of the way before I headed to my form group where I found I had Mr Tanner. I sat down next to Jeremy. And waited for Mr Tanner to get to my name.

"Izabella?"

"Can anyone get my name right?" I muttered to Jeremy who sniggered. "it's Isabella, Mr Tanner. It's pronounced with an s not a z." I rolled my eyes.

"I gather that means that you are in attendance today Miss Sommers-Gilbert"

"Yes sir."

Once form group was over the next few periods went by uneventful. Or so I believed, until lunch time came along and Jeremy came up in conversation.

"Issy!" I heard Elena exclaim. I looked up. "have you seen Jeremy lately?"

"Not since first period."

"Will you help me find him please Is?"

"Sure." I replied as I jumped up from my seat. We were walking the corridors before seeing Jeremy sneak into the boys bathroom. We followed him in. I grabbed Jeremy's face, looking into his eyes to see if he's high.

"Great. It's the first day of school and you're stoned." I muttered at him.

"No, I'm not." He objected.

"Where is it? Is it on you?" I asked. Before trying to search him.

"Stop, all right?! You both need to chill yourself, all right?" Jeremy replied casually.

"Chill myself? What is that, stoner talk? Dude, you are so cool." exclaimed Elena.

"Look, stop! I don't have anything on me. Are you crazy?" he asked me before Elena jumped in.

"You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy! I gave you a summer pass, but I am done watching you destroy yourself. No, no, no, you know what? Go ahead. Keep it up. But just know that I am going to be there to ruin your buzz every time, you got it? Jeremy, I know who you are. And it's not this person. So don't be this person." countered Elena

"I don't need this." Dismissed Jeremy before he walked out the bathroom, leaving Elena and me behind. We made our way outside discussing how we would tackle him. A man approached us.

"Uh, pardon me. Um. . .is this the men's room?" we both looked at him. And boy was he hot. I could tell Elena was completely taken in by this handsome stranger but as handsome as he was he wasn't my kind of guy.

"Yes. Um, we were just, Um—we were just—It's a long story. . . ." she stuttered. I chuckled at her as she tried to pass the stranger and he had to make way for her.

"Thank you." Elena replied. I laughed at her as we walked through the hallway. "Stop it!" she muttered at me.

"I'm sorry Layna, but you were just too cute back there." She slapped my arm to shut me up. "Ouch!" I feigned hurt.

Elena and I managed to get through the last part of the day. It felt like an achievement. Elena decided to go visit her parents grave. But that wasn't the kind of person I was. I like to think that they are around me all of the time. Matt offered me a lift home so I accepted, although I wished I hadn't when he never stopped talking about Elena. I got out of his car, thanked him and hurried into the house.

"Hey Mom!" I shouted out loud.

"Hey Issy, I'm in the Kitchen." I could hear pots and pans clashing about and something smelled like it was burning.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to cook tea, but its all burned. I really suck at this."

"No you don't. Elena and I are going to the grill. So don't worry about us. Just make something for yourself. We'll get some meals made together over the weekend. Make big batches and just freeze them. Mom, we're all going to be ok. I promise." I said as I hugged her.

"I know we are baby, because we've all got each other." She pulled away and kissed me on my forehead.

"Hey Issy, We're heading to the grill, you ready to go." I heard Elena shout.

"Coming." I replied as I made my way to the front door. Mom followed me. Elena looked up and saw her.

"We're meeting Bonnie at the grill." Elena told Mom.

"Okay, have fun girls. Wait, I got this. Don't stay out late, it's a school night." Mom beamed with pride.

"Well done, Aunt Jenna." Elena smiled as she opened the door, only for the handsome stranger to be standing there. "Oh." She exclaimed.

"Sorry, I was about to knock. I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was . . . strange." He explained.

"No worries. I get it, blood makes you squeamish."

"Um, something like that. How's your leg?" he asked.

"Oh, it's fine. Just a scratch, barely. How did you know where I lived?" queried Elena.

"It's a small town. I asked the first person I saw. Um, I thought you might want this back." He handed her her diary.

"Oh, I must have dropped it. I-thank you."

"Don't worry, I didn't . . . read it." He smiled. Boy after my own heart I thought.

"No? Why not? Most people would have."

"Well, I wouldn't want anyone to read mine."

"You keep a journal?"

"Yeah, if I don't write it down, I forget it. Memories are too important." Smooth talker I thought.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna. . .umm, you don't have to stay out there.

"I'm fine. Sorry, were you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, we're meeting a friend. Do you want to come?" the guy looked at me, awkwardly and I at him, Elena seemed to finally notice that I had been standing there the whole time. "Oh I'm sorry. This is my sister Isabella, Isabella this is Stefan Salvatore."

"Isabella, its lovely to meet you." He held out his hand for me to shake.

"You too Stefan Salvatore." I smiled. The three of us climbed into Elena's car and made our way to the Grill. When we pulled up I saw Tyler Lockwood by his car.

"You two go ahead I just want a quick word with Tyler." They both nodded and carried on walking. "Hey Ty." I shouted over. He smiled back at me as I began walking over.

"Hey Issy."

"I just wanted to say, could you please give Jeremy some slack. He's really struggling at the moment and he could do without any trouble with you. I know he's acting up but me and Elena are trying to deal with it."

"I'll do my best." He conceded.

"Thanks Ty." I said as I turned on me heel and made my way back to the grill. I walked in as Matt walked towards Elena and Stefan, they had a conversation with Matt and then moved towards a booth that Bonnie and Caroline were sitting in. I walked over and joined them as I sat at the end of the booth. It didn't take long for the stefterrogation (or in other words the Stefan interrogation from Bonnie and Caroline to start.

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" questioned Caroline.

"Mm-Hmm. And moved when I was still young." Replied Stefan.

"Parents?" asked Bonnie.

"My parents passed away." he replied sadly. Elena and I knew that feeling.

"I'm sorry. Any siblings?" Elena asked kindly.

"None that I talk to. I live with my uncle." Poor bloke I thought.

"So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow." My eyes met Carolines and I knew where we were going to take this.

"It's a back to school thing at the falls." I informed him. Stefan looked straight at Elena

"Are you going?" he asked her directly. She hesitated and that was all I needed to enact my plan.

"Of course she is." I answered for her quickly.

I arrived at the party with Elena but I decided to go on a little bit of a wonder. I slowly walked back to where Elena was but she was talking to Stefan. So I went to Bonnie.

"They're rather cute together."

"Aren't they just." replied Bonnie.

The night was going by without a hitch when I heard screams. Vicky Donovan had been attacked and Jeremy had found her. Elena, Jeremy and I followed along to the hospital to see how she was doing and whether Matt needed anything. We were all feeling so tired so we made our way home. We told Mom what had happened and I'd gone straight to bed. Hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.


	2. Night of the Comet Part 1

Its been a while, sorry for that but I've had tonnes of uni work to do. The update is finally here. So I hope you enjoy! I don't own anything… only Isabella. I've split this into two cause it was mega long.

Diary Entry.

_Dear Diary, Yesterday was interesting, there was a new boy in Mystic falls and Layna is falling under his spell. Vicky got hurt, but she's fine now. I know we need to work on Jeremy. Its like he's had a personality transplant. My baby brother Jeremy wouldn't get involved in drugs. We're all still hurting since Aunt Miranda and Uncle Grayson died. I even heard my Mom crying last night. We're all gonna get through another day. We've just got to take one day at a time. _

_Issy Sommers-Gilbert_

I ran down the stairs for breakfast. I could smell burned toast coming from the Kitchen, I rushed in and popped the toast out. I made my way into the living room.

"Mom, you cremated the toast again." I called out.

"It'll be alright Issy, the way I cook you've got to be used to burned food by now." Mom laughed back.

"Wow Mom, you look gorgeous." I smiled to her. Elena nodded in agreement.

"Do I look adult? As in respectfully parental?" Mom questioned whilst checking herself out in the mirror.

"Depends on where you're going." Asked Elena.

"Jeremy's parent-teacher conference. Hair up or down?" asked Mom as she tied her hair back. She looked at us posing.

"Sexy stewardess." Announced Elena. We watched as she took her hair back out of the ponytail she had it in. she posed again. I shook my head.

"Boozy housewife." I laughed.

"Up it is. You're feisty today."

"I feel good, which is rare. So I've decided to go with it. Fly free, walk on the sunshine, and all that stuff. Where is Jeremy?" I asked my Mom.

"He left early. Something about getting to the wood shop early to finish a birdhouse." Mom replied dismissively. Elena and I looked at each other and realisation set into Mom's face. "There is no wood shop, is there?"  
"No." Elena pursed her lips.  
"We're off to school Mom, don't worry, you look perfect. Love you." I said as I walked towards the door.

"Bye Aunt Jenna."

"Bye girls and behave."

We laughed as we walked out of the door and climbed into Elena's car. We drove to Bonnie's and picked her up. We sang along to the latest songs, we laughed and gossiped. It had been a long time since Layna and I were that care free. It was nice to feel like a teenager again having had to grow up an awful lot only a few months ago. We arrived at school and laughed all the way to registration. Of course I had Mr Tanner for registration and History. I had definitely drawn the short straw. I remained sitting when form had ended as Bonnie came in and sat next to me. Stefan and Elena sat down in front of us. All Elena and Stefan did for the whole lecture was sit and stare at each other. Bonnie and I were sniggering at them.

"Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration. Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?"

"OUCH!" I exclaimed. I'd tried to get Elena's attention by kicking Elena's chair and ended up kicking the leg of the desk. Bonnie started laughing. As soon as I looked over at Bonnie I began to laugh too.

"Ms Bennett? Ms Sommers-Gilbert? Is there something you'd like to share"

"No Mr Tanner." Bonnie replied curtly. I looked at her dismissively and tried to keep a straight face as he looked towards me for an answer.

"No Mr Spanner." I replied. I could hear Matt Donovan and Elena scoff." All Mr Tanner could do was glare as the bell rang and we walked out of his room.

"I have to say little sis, that was some distraction." Elena said as we all laughed.

"Mr Spanner? I have to remember that" chuckled Stefan.

"All part of the service. I'm going to try to find Jer."

"I'll go with her." Replied Bonnie. Elena smiled at us both, thankful for some alone time. 

Bonnie and I had looked for Jeremy in between History and Math and then at break, unsuccessfully might I add. It came to lunch time and I was sitting with Layna, Bonnie and Caroline.

Caroline took a bite of her apple before turning to Bonnie. "I'm confused. Are you psychic or clairvoyant?"

"Technically, Grams says I'm a witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes. Witches? I don't think so." Bonnie replied dismissive.

"Yeah, well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night." Caroline replied.

"I didn't see him, you did. Why didn't you just talk to him?" retorted Bonnie.

"You saw a guy last night? What was he like?" I asked.

"I don't know. I was drunk." Shrugged Caroline.  
_

Jeremy had been shirking me all day. I spotted him walking towards Layna's car before he spotted someone and changed course. I saw him walking towards Tyler.

"Wait for me by the car Layna."

"Ok Issy."

I watched Jeremy wallk up to Tyler as I also made my way over.

"Hey, Tyler. Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt. I was just wondering how Vicki's doing, since you guys are so close. Is she ok?" asked Jeremy, clear concern in his voice.

"She's fine. Now get out of here." Tyler spat out at him.

" How bad is she? Do they know what attacked her? Is she going to make a full recovery? Was she happy to see you? What room number was she in?" asked Jeremy

"I'm gonna kick your ass." I saw Tyler make towards him and his face moved so close his nose was almost touching Jeremy's. I felt rage bubble up inside me. No one was going to talk to my baby brother like that.

"Yeah, you keep saying that, but when are you actually going to do it? Huh? 'Cause I vote for right here and right now." Jeremy challenged. I didn't know who I was more angry with right now. Jeremy shoved Tyler just as I got there.

"Walk away, Gilbert. It's your final warning."

"No, this is your final warning, dick. I'm sick of watching you play Vicki. If you hurt her one more time, I swear to God, I will kill you." Jeremy threatened before walking past me.

"Damn, that was like a death threat." Tyler turns to the girl beside him not realising that it was me. "Did you hear that?" He gasped when recognition set in.

"Yeah, I did Lockwood. I warned you last night to lay off him. If you'd just told him how Vicki was it would never have come to that. You're an idiot Tyler. He's already on a slippery slope and I don't need you adding to it."

"I'm sorry Issy. I just.. I'm so angry all the time and I don't know why."

"You need to control it Ty, close your eyes and count to ten. I'll see you later."

"By Is."  
I walked back over to the car, where Matt and Elena were standing. I head Elena ask how Vicki was.

"They're keeping her overnight to make sure there's no infection, but she should be able to come home tomorrow."

"That's good news." Smiled Elena, whilst she rubbed the top of his arm.

"Yeah." Matt replied, looking down sadly.

"Did you get in touch with your mom?" I asked him.

"Called and left a message. She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend, so. . .we'll see how long it takes her to come rushing home." He said dismissively. I didn't understand how a mother could just leave her children to fend for themselves.

"Vicki's lucky that she's ok." I replied, not knowing what to say, before I said goodbye and climbed into the car, I put my headphones in whilst I waited for Elena. I looked up and saw Stefan, half looking over at Matt and Elena.

I smiled as the car door opened and Elena climbed in, she smiled back, started the engine and drove off. When we arrived home, Mom wasn't back yet so I went upstairs to get changed. I took off my black midi dress and black converse before putting on a baggy jumper, skinny jeans and a pair of flat boots. As I was making my way back downstairs the door opened and mom walked in with a massive sigh. She looked at me at the bottom of the stairs and Elena in the sofa.

"He's skipped 6 lessons! 6 damn lessons! I suck at this! What was Miranda and Grayson thinking?" Mom asked with tears in her eyes.

"They were thinking that there was no one better qualified to do the job. Aunt Jenna, you're doing an awesome job. We just need to work together to sort Jer out." Elena said as she walked over to my Mom and pulled her into a hug. I made my way over to them and joined in on the hug. When we all pulled apart, Mom had tears in her eyes.

"You're both a credit to Miranda and Grayson, I love you both so much."

"We love you too." I replied.

"We're meeting Bonnie at the Grill aunt Jenna. Is that ok?"

"Its no problem Elena. I'm just going to overdose on Ben and Jerry's." We chuckled as we left saying goodbye. We got to the Grill and spotted Bonnie and Caroline in a booth. We made our way over and slipped in beside them.

"Hey Bon Bon, Care."

"Hey Issy, Elena." They said at the same chuckling.

"Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity." Bonnie said sceptically.

"Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens. So then what" I laughed.

"So then nothing." Elena replied

"You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?" exclaimed Caroline.

"Nope. We didn't go there." Said Elena Shyly.

"Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Ok? You are supposed to share the smut." Said Caroline faking annoyance.

"We just talked for hours."

"OK, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!" Caroline explained.

"Profound." Elena responded before getting up.

"Where are you going?" asked Bonnie.

"Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was going to do." Declared Elena as if she'd had an epiphany.

Please Read and Review.

Thanks

Jesy x


	3. Night of the Comet Part 2

I hope you enjoy! I don't own anything… only Isabella

I was sitting with Mom when Elena got back. We both turned and looked straight at her not breaking eye contact. She knew what we wanted and she knew we were going to get it.

" He's on the rebound and has raging family issues."

"Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues." Jenna said as we both stared at her shocked. "What? I'm being a good parental figure and warning you while you're still young. See, I am good at this" she said matter of factly. "Now I just gotta get Jeremy." Just as she said it Jeremy walked back through the door. Elena and I looked at each other and made our way towards the stairs to get out of the way, Jenna had jumped up and made her way towards him.

"Jeremy? Jeremy, where were you?"

"More stoner stories? Look, Jenna, I get it, you were cool. And so that's. . .that's cool." He said as he began to walk away.

"Oh, no, no, no!" she said as she turned to the side and picked up the first thing that she saw, she threw the apple at Jeremy.

"Ow! Why? Why. . .why did you do that?"

"Listen up! Quit ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion."

"Parental authority, I like it. Sleep tight." Jeremy said before walking upstairs to his room.

There was a comet tonight so our whole friendship group was in the town square. Caroline came over to us.

"Hey, I got some candles.

"Hi. Hey." She said whilst handing them out. We saw Matt approaching us.

"Hey." He said as he lit Elena's candle.

"Thank you." She smiled

"You're welcome." He smiled back.

Elena then light my candle with hers before I did the same with mine for everyone else. I heard a voice and recognised it as Stefan.

"Thank you. Hi." He said to Elena.

"Hi." Elena replied shyly.

"You know, that comet. . .it's been traveling across space for thousands of years. All alone." He said, almost romantically.

"Yeah, Bonnie says it's a harbinger of evil." Replied Elena spoiling the mood.

"I think it's just a ball of. . .snow and ice, trapped on a path that it can't escape. And once every 145 years, it gets to come home. I'm sorry about yesterday. I wasn't myself." He replied, as they began to walk away from us. I rested my head on Bonnie's shoulder and she rested hers on top of my head. We both sighed as we watched them walk away.

"Young Love" commented Bonnie.

"Or loves young dream." I replied to Bonnie.

We made our way to the Grill. We bumped into Tyler on the way. As we entered Jeremy rushed over to us.  
"Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?"

"You're her stalker. You tell us." Demanded Tyler.

"I can't find her." Replied Jeremy ignoring Tyler's dig. I glared at Tyler warningly, which he chose to ignore.

"She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced." Tyler said as he mocked Jeremy.

"What's with the pill pusher?" demanded Elena.

"Ask him." Tyler smirked.

"You wanna do this right now?" Jeremy asked while looking at us both.

"Are you dealing?" I asked, answering his question.

"She's never gonna go for you." Tyler said as he attempted to ridicule Jeremy.

"She already did. Over and over and over again." Taunted Jeremy back.

"Yeah, right." Dismissed Tyler.

"You slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?" Caroline asked gobsmacked. Jeremy nodded.

"There's no way." Said Tyler a lot less confident then he was before.

"And I didn't even have to force her into it." Replied Jeremy, his comment aimed at Tyler.

"What the hell is he talking about, Ty?" Challenged Matt.

"Nothing, man, just ignore him, he's a punk." Said Tyler a lot less assured then he was before.

"You know what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?"

"We'll check the back." Bonnie said pointing at Caroline.

"I'll check the square." Said Matt.

"I'll come with you." Offered Jeremy.

"Oh, no, no, no. You are coming with us. So that's your game now, dealing?" asked Elena.

"I'm not dealing."

"Look, I'm sick of the tough love speech, Jer. It's clearly having no impact." Replied Elena.

"You and Jenna, between the two of you. Enough already!" exclaimed Jeremy.

"I can get Jenna and Elena to stop if you want. Send you to a therapist where you'll be forced to deal with it or to rehab where you'll sit in group and tell some stranger how you let your life fall apart. Or you could talk to me." I said to him, trying a different approach.

"I vote for none of the above." Said Jeremy before storming off in front of us.

A little while later Stefan brings Vicki into the Grill, he takes her to Matt, who helps her with her bandage.

"She said you found her wandering around." He says to Stefan.

"Yeah." Replied Stefan nodding.

"So, um, thanks." Matt said genuinely. Stefan nods at him, he looks around and spots me, Caroline and Bonnie at another table he makes his way over towards us.

"Ugh, it's just so much drama. Ever notice how the druggies are the biggest attention whores?" muttered Caroline.

"Yeah." Agreed Bonny.

"Excuse me. Hi." Stefan said politely.

"Hi." I replied.

"Um, have you guys seen Elena?"

"I think she went home. I'm gonna give you Elena's cell number and her email. She is big on texting, and you can tell her... "I said so"" smiled Bonnie. As she scribbled them down in a napkin.

"Thank you." Replied Stefan as he reached over to take the napkin, his hand brushed Bonnie's and Bonnie let out a gasp.

"You ok?" Stefan asks her, concerned.

"What happened to you? That's so rude. I'm sorry. Excuse me." Bonnie says, not able to act normal after whatever happened, she rushed from the table and out of the grill.

"Probably just and electric shock." I replied as I played with my earring.

"Yeah, she kind of wigs out. It's like her thing." Confirmed Caroline.

I arrived home at the same time as Elena, who had gone for a walk to clear her head. When we got into the living room we could hear something upstairs, as we climbed the stairs we could see the noise was coming from Jeremy's room. As we near his room Elena calls out.

"Jer?"

"No, it's me, the hypocrite patrol." Jenna replied.

"What are you doing?" I asked as we walked in.

"I've become my worst nightmare. The authority figure who has to violate a 15-year-old's privacy. Jackpot. I see the hiding places haven't gotten any more creative." Mom replied as she pulled something out from a hiding place.

"What brought this on?" asked Elena.

"Your ass-hat of a history teacher shamed me good yesterday." Mom said through gritted teeth.

"You got tannered. Been there." I said, Mom laughed, before realising that meant id been in trouble, before shaking her head and laughing again.

""Discover the impossible, Ms. Sommers." Got it. Thanks. Like I didn't know I was screwing up." Mom said as she continued putting herself down.

"You're not screwing up, Aunt Jenna." Elena comforted her.

"Yes, I am. You know why? Because I'm not her. She made everything look so easy. You know, high school, marriage, having all of you. I can't do it. I'm gonna say or do the wrong thing, and he's gonna get worse, and it's gonna be my fault. It's impossible." Mom said as she began getting upset.

"This is just the fear talking. You're a little scared, that's all. We all are. I have to go do something. But are you going to be ok?" Elena replied. She smiled at us both.

"We'll get through this Mom. Aunt Miranda and Uncle Grayson always knew we would. That's why it's you here with us and not someone else."

I curled up in bed that night and I dreamed vivid dreams. I dreamed of a wicked witch. A wicked witch that had put a curse on me. I woke up in a sweat. I turned over telling myself that it was just a nightmare and was to be expected what with everything that was going on. Only I had this pain in my heart, a pain I had never felt before yet felt so familiar. I finally dozed off into a restless sleep, a feeling of dread never leaving me.

I hope you liked it. I can't wait to bring Niklaus into this story!

Please Read and Review.

Thanks

Jesy x


End file.
